Resorting of the Royals
by Lady Nicole Malfoy
Summary: A new house is suddenly opened at Hogwarts, only the 6th years will be resorted. Those that are sorted into this house will face a future that is unknown to all. HrD HPansy Sirius didnt die but he did still fall! Finally a longer chapter 4 u!
1. The Creators

I don't own Harry Potter!

Hr/Dr

H/P

Rating R

August 25, 2004

In the heart of Hogwarts something awoke, something that would change the world, and something that would wake the royalty of many a forgotten races.

"Headmaster."

"Merlin?"

"Yes. I am here to speak with you on behalf of myself, Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar. Finally the heirs to the Vampire, Veela, Dark and Light Elves, Werewolves, Merpeople and wizards. It is time for the House of Merlin to be opened and they will enter it together they will make the world a great place." Stated the ghost of Merlin

"Alright who are they?" Asked Albus

"Resort your students going into 6th year." With that Merlin was gone and the headmaster just sat there

'I guess it really is time.'

Ok that was by far the shortest chapter I have ever written! Oh well more to come!


	2. A little more Info

I don't own Harry Potter!

Select Another : Thank you so much for your review! Yes I know it was really short, but it was sorta a taste of whats to come to give you an idea. Yes it will be Draco/Hermione and Harry/Pansy, You'll just have to see how I am going to portray Pansy, JK doesn't really give me enough to get a good personality so I will be making it up.

A Story of the Year : Of course it will be a little longer! But by how much is the question lol.

It was an early August morning, deep in the heart of Hogwarts, the founders and Merlin sat.

"Do you think its wise to inform them that they are actually the heirs and heiresses to these realms?" Asked Helga

"Yes our realms need their rulers back. Even the Wizarding world will lose if its ruler does not come back to power." Stated Salazar

"Your right, but wont they be surprised?" Asked Godric with a hearty laugh

"Yes they will." Stated Rowena

"Albus, we would like to show you to the new wing." Smiled Merlin they led the headmaster to where once was a dead end, was no a set of double doors with a statue of a Gryffin and a Basilisk on either side.

"The students will give the password to one of the statues and they will be granted enterance to the Founders wing." Explained Helga

"This is their common room. Over there is a small seating area, over there is a library that goes 2 stories above ground, and 7 underground. Over there to the right is a dinning area, underground there are several potion labs, a swimming pool and a training area. Upstairs are bedrooms." Stated Godric

"Now they are to be sorted right away. They will each be given this ring. A ring of power. Albus they must be prepared. They will be locked in these rooms upon entering them for 3 weeks." Stated Salazar matter of factly

"Why?" Asked Albus fully confused

"Because they need to learn about their peoples, they need to learn much for them to be great, they will read and learn from out ghosts." Stated Rowena and with that they all disappeared and the Headmaster looked confused

"I hope you know what your doing." Stated Albus to know one as he placed the rings in a perfect circle on the common room table and left the rooms.

Yes I know another short chapter Im sorry! Thanks for the Reviews!


	3. The resorting

I don't own Harry Potter!

Ok Ok I promised a longer chapter and here it is!

Keep up the reviews!

September 1st rapidly approached, and Albus was busy preparing the new schedules, for those few select Royal students that would end up in the Merlin House.

September 1st

Great Hall

The sorting of first years had just finished, and the students kept peeking over the new table that was positioned right under the High Table of the teachers as if it was a replica. No one was sitting there, it was completely empty but it had a glow around it, that only certain students could see, only certain students could feel the pull to sit at this table.

Shortly after everyone calmed down Albus stood.

"First off our new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin has kindly come back to us. During is illness each month, Professor Dominik will be teaching. Many of you are probably wondering what the point of the point of this table is, there is to be a new house here at Hogwarts. The 6th years shall be resorted and some will be assigned to the House of Merlin. So if the 6th year students would please step forward." Announced Albus

"Bones, Susan."

"House of Merlin!" Shouted the Hat as the once Hufflepuff sat down she was the first and only Hufflepuff to be resorted that evening.

"Boot, Terry."

"House of Merlin!" Screamed the Hat as the once Ravenclaw also became the only Ravenclaw to be resorted

"Brown, Lavender."

"House of Merlin!" Called the Hat as the first Gryffindor to be resorted sat on the stool.

"Granger, Hermione."

"House of Merlin!" Called the hat as the second Gryffindor, and the first of the Golden Trio was lost.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"House of Merlin!" Calmly stated the hat as the Slytherin Prince became no more.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"House of Merlin!" Shouted the Hat the first female Slytherin had been lost.

"Potter, Harry."

"House of Merlin!" Shouted the Hat with such force that it almost knocked itself off Harry's head, as the 2nd of the Golden Trio was lost

"Weasley, Ronald."

Everyone was sure he would join his friends in this new House of Merlin but,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat as Ron looked shocked at his best friends and made his way back to his own table with a slight frown on his face.

This would be the end of the Golden Trio.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"House of Merlin!" Sang the hat as the former Slytherin plopped on the stool

"Well now! With the sorting complete, niddle bit and butter." Smiled the Headmaster, a wondering look upon his face

Dinner at the House of Merlin table was a tense affair, the had the Gryffindors clumped together, and the Slytherins slumped together, then in the middle of them was a lone Ravenclaw and a lone Hufflepuff who where both thinking,

'This is gunna be a Loooonnnngggg year.'

Soon the food disappeared, and all the tables but Merlin stood and left the Great Hall.

"You 8 are the chosen ones. I can not explain it all to you at this point. For that I am sorry. But please you are a new house, you must bring honor to your selves, Merlin students will not receive points, for you wont be able to win the house cup, there aren't enough of you for your own Quidditch team so those who where on their other house teams may keep their positions. I would not deny you that right. Now this is Professor Orion Dominik, he will be your head of house, should you have any problems, or questions you may go to him. Now lets find your rooms." Smiled Albus with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

After a 5 minute walk

"Students I welcome you to the Founder's Hall. You say the password to either the Basilisk or the Gryffin and you will be allowed enterance. The pass word is the Chosen Ones. Please do not forget it." Welcomed the Headmaster

They walked in, and where awed by the amount of glamour that was in this place.

"There are many fascinating things in the place, but I believe you are all tired and wish to sleep, up the stairs, you each have you own rooms, which will only open to you and those you chose, though if not you they must knock first and ask permission. Your names are on the door. Good night." Stated Professor Dominik as he and the headmaster walked out of the Founder's Hall.

The Slytherins went up the stairs first, and found on the left hand side 3 similar doors, the first, had a strange rune on the door and underneath in black was Pansy Parkinson, the second door had silver writing, with a strange rune, and the name Draco Malfoy underneath it the 3rd door, was the same, but the writing was a different rune, and name both in green writing Blaise Zabini. The next to go to their rooms where the single house ones. The forth door on the left was another rune and name in brown it was Susan Bones. The fourth door on the right was, had the symbol and name in gold, Terry Boot.

The Gryffindors sat in the common room.

"Wow can you believe we are in a different house?" Asked Lavender

"Ya, I've never head of the House of Merlin. And the Founder's Hall was said to have been lost when the last of the founders died." Stated Hermione as she began lecture mode

"Well I am going to head to bed good night." Smiled Lavender as she went up stairs, she passed 2 slytherin doors before she came to her own on across the hall from one Blaise Zabini, this door to had a symbol and writing with the name Lavender Brown in royal blue.

Common Room

"I cant believe Ron wasn't sorted here with us." Exclaimed Hermione

"I know what you mean. Did you see the look he gave us though?" Asked Harry

"Ya he didn't look to happy." Sighed Hermione

"Come on lets go to sleep and deal with it in the morning." Stated Harry they walked up the stairs,

"Good night Moine."

"Night Harry."

Harry entered the first door on the right, he stared at the symbol for a little bit and the Harry Potter in gleaming white, shrugged his shoulders and entered his room.

Hermione also stared at her rune, she thought she had an idea of where she had seen that rune before but then thought she must need sleep, as she stared at her own name in blood red, Hermione Granger, and then confused and upset and not understanding she entered the room.

8

The colors are gunna play a part! What their rooms look like will be in the next chapter! I hope this is long enough! Lol!


	4. AN

Quick Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just started college and I am sooo busy! I am hoping/planning on updating this weekend! I'm sorry for the delay!

Hugs

Nicole


	5. Serious Thinking

I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks so much for the Reviews! I am so glad that you guys are liking this story!

A few of your asked me what a rune is. In ancient times, some please practiced rune magic, taking symbols that meant something craved onto a stone placed into certain order to perform spells.

Also some of you asked if I like Ron or not. Some times I do but most of the time he annoys me, and he doesn't seem like a real friend so Im cutting him out in this story. He'll most likely be the 'Malfoy' of this story! Sorry to all you Ron lovers!

Reactions to their new lives

Upon entering their rooms, their each where in awe, the boys rooms where done in a similar fashion. Maple wood, four post bed, a 6 drawer dresser, 2 book selves, a large desk and chair, each room had a fire place and above the mantel was a picture of the first royal member of the one they belonged to. (Not that they know this yet.) Each room had a large walk in wardrobe, and its own bathroom. Each was decorated a little differently, Draco's was in silver, Blaise's in green, Harry's in white and Terry's in gold.

The girls rooms where a little different. When you walked into the main door, you where in a sitting area with couches, and two comfortable chairs, surrounding a fireplace, also with a portrait of the first royal of their blood line. There where 3 doors leading off of the rooms, 1 led to a bathroom, which was done in the individual colors but with a silver accents, the 2nd door led to a study, all done in dark oak wood, a desk, 2 book selves, and a chair, also in the main color but with gold accents, finally, the 3rd door was their bedrooms, done in redwood wood a large 4 post bed, with nightstands, and a extremely large wardrobe, that was divided into summer, winter, spring, and fall, and dress robes, casual, school, fun, work, and cloaks outer, and indoor. Pansy's was done in black with onyx accents, Hermione's was done in red with ruby accents, Susan's was done in brown with Amber accents, and Lavender's was done in royal blue with Sapphire accents.

They all went to bed pretty much right after they entered their rooms, so none of them noticed, that they had completely new wardrobes, with everything that they could think of, or that it was divided up for them.

(AN Turtle see girls are better then boys! That's why they have better rooms! Lol)

The next morning the 8 teens awoke, and went to get dressed. They pulled out their black school robes which now had the Hogwarts crest on them, and they had silver and gold ties. They went down to breakfast, none saying anything, to either those of their old houses or those in their new home. Silence reigned through the House of Merlin table.

They went through their first day of classes, again it was a tense affair. Pushing Gryffindors and Slytherins together all of a sudden was never a good thing. After two more uncomfortable meals and 3 classes, the Merlins where back in their common rooms.

"Alright, I do not agree with the way that you are all acting with each other! You are the best of the students in the school, and you are the chosen ones! This petty house differences must be stopped now!" Exclaimed Professor Dominik before storming out of the common room. The students stopped to think about what he had said. Slowly with out talking each on made his or her own way to their bedrooms, to think on what had been said only moments ago.

Done! Sorry its kinda crapy but I wanted to post and I wanted to start the interesting part!


	6. Susan Bone Queen of the Wolves

I don't own Harry Potter!

Susan's Discovery

After Professor Dominik had left, and everyone had retired to their rooms, Susan couldn't help but wonder what her part in all of this was.

Susan's POV

'Why am I so special? What did I do to deserve this?' I thought as I paced my room

I glanced around. It really was a beautiful room , done in all amber and brown, my favorite colors. Everything in this room was just so comfortable. It was funny I heard Hermione mentioning to Harry, that the runes had to mean something, something special to each of us. And I cant help but think she is right. Now if only I could figure it out.

After 2o minutes I was sick of pacing, and went into my study and just sat at my desk. That was the last thing I remember and everything went black.

Normal POV

"Hello Susan." Said a strange voice

"Umm hello?" Nervously asked Susan as she stood

"Hello, young one. Welcome to Lupus Terra. I am Selene." Stated the tall dark haired woman

"Umm do I know you? You seem familiar." Stated Susan

"Your soul recognizes me as family, but you have never meet me." Replied Selene

"I don't understand." Stated Susan looking completely confused

"Have a seat this is a rather long story. (Susan sat) Alright now. Long ago, you know the muggles followed the pagan gods, well at the time there where 9 kingdoms, needless to say, one of your ancestors was king of one of them, I was this Queen. I was Queen Selene of the Werewolves. We were a great peoples. We where able to get along with everyone and we managed to not hurt anyone, we just had our own world. Here actually in the Lupus Terra. Over 1500 years ago, the kingdoms where destroyed and there was the Wizarding world and the mortal realm. Now it is time to reclaim the thrones. You are Princess Susan of the Lupus clan. This is yours." Stated Selene to the shocked girl and handed her a letter.

"_Meus Heir , Hodie est denique dies ut nos es validus ut cubo nostrum per , quod planto orbis terrarum vox iterum. Nos mos addo palma ut nostrum populus. EGO have fides in vos. Have fides in vestri ego. Ceteri mos succurro vos. Rex rgis Tranquility_."  
The letter was strange to her, she looked it over two then three times and finally on the fourth time she it seemed to fade to English.

"_My Heir , Today is the day, that we can reclaim our kingdom. Today is a day we will be accepted again. I have faith in you. I have faith in u ruling our peoples. King Tranquility_."

"You my dear, are now fluent in Latin, that is what the letter was written in. Will you accept your rightful place? Will you bring glory to the Werewolves or the world? Will you help us to be great again?" Asked Selene with earnest

"I will." Stated Susan surprising herself with the emotion behind her answer.

"Take the oath. Deep down you know it." Stated Selene with tears of happiness seeping out

"I, Susan Amelia Bones, to swear to protect those of the Lupus community. I promise to uphold all that we stand for, and to bring forth a peace that has not been for many years. This I swear in the name of the moon." Swore Susan moments later, she screamed, her bones shifted and she became a werewolf.

"My lady, you are now Queen of the Werewolves, Queen of Lupus Terra. Your first transformation was painful, but it is not to be the rest of your life. You will always have your mind, it is something all werewolves will have now. You are their anchor as will your children, and your children's children. Be safe, child. I wish you the best of luck." Smiled Selene sadly as she bowed to the new Queen and slowly faded away.

The next thing she remembered was walking up in her dorm.

'Wow what a dream!' Thought Susan when she brought her hand to brush away a piece of hair, she realized that her hand was heavy.

On her right ring finger was a simple gold band, with a amber moon in the center.

'_It wasn't a dream_." Came the voice of Selene as she looked at the ring again

'Oh My God! I am Queen Susan Amelia of the Lupus Terra!' Thought Susan as she settled back down into her bed with a smile on her face she fell asleep.

Lupus Terra – Wolf Land (Latin)

Ok so Susan is the Queen of the Werewolves can you guys figure out the rest?


	7. Terry Boot King of Magic

I don't own Harry Potter!

Terry's awaking

Terry Boot was in Ravenclaw for a reason. He knew that something was going one the moment that they were placed in the House of Merlin how could he not?

Like the rest of his new house, Terry had the decency to look ashamed of the way he was acting. Even though he wasn't near as bad as the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. Terry sighed, as he readied himself for bed, he crawled under the covers and the last thing her remembered was blackness.

Terry didn't know how much time had passed before he awoke but when he did he was seated across from an old man with long white hair and beard.

"About time you woke up. I was actually starting to getting worried." Smiled the old man

"Do I know you?" Asked Terry

"Not personally, but you have learned about me. I am Merlin." Stated the man

"Merlin! But your dead!" Exclaimed Terry in a very un-Ravenclaw manner

"Yes well, several thousand years ago, me and the other royalty of the major clans where put to sleep so to say. Some day the time would come and we would have to awaken our heirs, and the kingdoms would be strong again, and we would rule, united. You are the heir to the Magus Hummus." Explained Merlin

"Alright, let me get this right. I am the heir to the Wizarding world? If I were to accept I would be come King Terry of the Wizarding world?" Asked Terry in complete disbelief

"Yes. My time is short. I must know will you accept your birth right? Will you help unite the peoples of the world?" Asked Merlin with hope

"Yes." Stated Terry after a few minutes of hesitation

"You know the oath, make it." Encouraged Merlin

"I, Terry Armelius Boot, swear to up hold justice, protect, and serve those of the Magus Hummus. I swear to bring forth peace as best I can, and I swear the lead my people faithfully and fairly." Swore Terry

"My lord, it is done. You will make a fine King, Your Majesty." Bowed Merlin with a sad smile, before he faded away.

Moments later Terry woke panting.

'What a dream!' Thought Terry

'_It was not a dream, my lord. You are king!'_ Came the voice of Merlin

Terry suddenly felt a tingling at his right hand, there was a pure gold ring, now gem, just a band in its purest form.

'Wow.' Thought Terry as he attempted to fall back asleep

Magus Hummus – Magical Earth

I know, I know short but Susan and Terry aren't huge parts of the story but you still have to understand them, so ya!


	8. MUST READ!

A/N I am reposting ALL my stories under a new name, my email account that Lady Nicole Malfoy is normally under isnt working any longer, so look for the stories under Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter soon!


End file.
